


Playing Games

by ArasMRinga



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, First Time, Flexibility, Large Cock, Porn with Feelings, Strength, Tickling, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArasMRinga/pseuds/ArasMRinga
Summary: It's all fun and games for Sister and Caboose. But Blood Gulch isn't Neverland, eventually, the games they play become a little less childish.





	Playing Games

She was an absolute genius. She’d managed to get most of the team out doing some nonsense shit or whatever and locked the base behind them. Now it was only her and the other cute newbie in the base. Yeah, she knew that it wasn’t Tucker, but that dude wanted her any moment of the day. This was the only way she was going to get with the giant teddy bear of Blue team. 

“Hello!” There he was, shouting into the empty halls. “Where is everybody? Church! Doc! Andy!” 

“Caboose.” Sister met him and his posture lightened.

“Hello there. Have you seen Church? Or Andy?” Caboose stood in front of her solidly. She smiled at him.

“They left. Said we were to hold down the base, but I don’t think it’s that important.” She moved into him and he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Okay! Then that is what we will do.” 

“Hey, Caboose. Do you want to play some games with me?” Letting her voice slip deeper her tone would’ve been obvious to anyone else.

“I love to play games!” Kai snickered, he was so innocent. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and unlocked his helmet. 

Pulling it off she saw his eyes sparkle. “I know you do. But we can’t play in our armor.” Tapping on his chest plate he lit up even more.

“Alright, then I will take mine off!” 

“I will too.” She did begin to remove her armor but was distracted by the clambering of Caboose. He seemed to rip off his armor and when it was off the muscle that lay beneath barely changed. She’d seen guys look all put together in armor then take it off and fall apart like jelly. Not Caboose, he was sturdy and it was so hot. 

In their undersuits with their armor stacked in the hall, she glances up at his smiling face. Less handsome than cute, but attractive nonetheless. Curly brown hair fell around his eyebrows and ears that accented the dark freckles across his nose. Wide dazzling blue eyes never looking like they were too worried about anything. His smile was contagious in the best way and Kai couldn’t wait to catch that infection. 

“I think we should start with some hide and seek. I’ll hide and you find me.” 

“Okay!!” She ran away from him when he agreed and could hear him counting as she slowed. Just like in grade school.

The back storage room was well lit and open. Perfect. Propping herself up on one of the crates she waited. She’d left the door open for now and hopefully, Caboose would find her quickly. 

“Ready or not! Here I come!” Kai listened as he went around the base seeking her. Finally, his voice came from outside the door. “Are you in here?” 

His head poked in and he spotted her lounged on the crate. “I found you!”

“That you did. Now, close the door, time for our next game.”

“Oh boy. I won, I am the best seeker ever.” He congratulated himself as he slowly closed the door behind him. Sister slid off from her perch and joined him at the entrance. 

“This is a little game I like to call, Tickle Tag.” 

“I do not know that game. How do you play?” His eyebrows were raised and his mouth rested in a small pout.

“It’s simple. It’s tag but instead of just tagging, you tickle.” In a demonstration, she attacked his side with a vicious assault of tickles. Caboose tensed and giggled before she let off and yelled, “You’re it!”

Running to the other side of the room Caboose realized what he was to do.

“Oh, I get it!” He trying to leisurely jog to get her back, but she evaded him. 

They began to go back and forth chasing each other and laughing. He’d outrun her and manage to get her back, but as he puffed his chest in triumph she’d just tickle him back. The cycle caught them both in a glow, but as Sister began to run out of breath Caboose seemed to have plenty to spare. Although, his cheer had him breathing in an upbeat way at least. Time to change the game. Suddenly as Caboose was inches away from tickling her again Kai spun around and shouted.

“The floor is lava!” Not even missing a beat she jumped into his arms.

He caught her but his face lost it’s smile very quickly.

“Oh No! I’m in lava!” He was so upset about this he didn’t notice that she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Don’t worry about it Caboose. Don’t you know about the Knight Policy?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t.” 

“Well, the Knight Policy states that if any strong soul rescues someone else from lava, they have immunity to its burn,” Kai said all this beside his ear and ran her fingers along the back of his neck. 

“So I’m safe?” He asked, still unsure if he was safe from the imaginary fire.

“Yes. As long as you keep me off the floor.” He adjusted his hands around her hips and unintentionally gripped harder on her ass, it was wonderful.

“I can do that!” He was back to excited and beaming at her. 

With their faces so close she could see the crinkles around his eyes where his smile spread. Relaxing her arms at his neck she noticed that his arms held her steady. Leaning back a bit she gazed over his face and when he looked back she grinned.

“Do you enjoy playing games with me?” Her hands fell to his shoulders and they lifted as he started.

“Oh, I do! Very much! You are very fun to play with. You choice easy games that are fun and you are pretty and you do not cheat and you let me win and I like spending time with you. I am very happy you joined Blue team.” It made her heart flutter and warm. Yeah, most guys liked her for her body, or just for the fact she had girl parts. Caboose liked her for her and that made this whole thing even more special.

“Caboose? How would you feel if we tried a more complicated game? I’ll show you how to play.” Subconsciously she twirled a finger in one of his curls and it felt so right. 

“If you would like to.” 

“I very much would.” 

“Then I would too because you always pick good games.” Leaning in she swiped their noses together, the spread of her lips matching his. 

“First, don’t drop me in the lava.” Inclining her head to the floor.

“I wouldn’t.” He shakes his head. “We’d both be dead.” The chipper spring to his voice makes her chuckle. Death was as foreign to him as how nice it felt to be in his arms. 

“Okay, I trust you. Second, the goal of the game is to feel good. So if you don’t feel good you tell me. Understand?” He nods enthusiastically.

“Alright! Let’s get this started!” 

She needed to ease him into it so she started to lightly tickle him again. He squirmed and laughed and tried to deter her fingers. His neck was quite ticklish she realized now that she had easy access to it. 

“That isn’t fair! I can’t tickle you back.” He managed to get out between the times she tickled harder. His laugh was like honey or ice cream, something she hadn’t enjoyed for a long time but could get addicted to. She wanted to taste it.

Holding the goofball between her palms she cut off his giggles with her lips. Staying there the skid of his lips widen against hers. Unable to hold it any longer Kai let Caboose open his mouth fully.

“You just kissed me.” He sounded dumbfounded and his wide eyes scanned her face. 

“I did. Watch I’ll do it again.” This time Sister kept her eyes open to watch Caboose follow her into the kiss. His eyebrows were lost in his hair and when he went to lean back she locked his head against hers with a hand at the back of his crown. Tilting her head she kissed deeper, letting her eyes close to really feel it. He seemed to strain to keep his mouth closed and she wanted to win this one. 

Backing off with a great smack she giggled. Twisting more of his curls in her hand she pressed their foreheads together.

“How was that Michael?” 

“I had a puppy who would give me kisses, but they were a lot sloppier.” He mused still not grounded in the acts. 

“Are you saying I’m like your puppy?” She let a bit of a darker tone fill her voice and watched as his face fell.

“No, I-“ Caboose had spent far too much time with those pricks Church and Tucker. Sister kissed away his concern and this time intended to invade. Evilly she brushed her fingers teasingly over his neck and he giggles. The opening allows Sister to enter. Licking the inside of his mouth Caboose staggered a little on his feet. Instinctively, Kai squeezes her legs around him and he gasps. 

“This game is making me dizzy.” He pants when she eventually pulls out of his mouth. Nuzzling down to his neck she speaks openly on his skin.

“That’s how you know it’s working. You’ll feel a little dizzy, and hot under the skin. A knot will form in your belly.” One hand massaging the other side of his neck, one hand running across his shoulders and back and lips sucking on his neck Sister attempts to entice the feelings. “Eventually breathing will be hotter and you might see white flashes behind your eyes. That’s all signs that the games working.” 

“Then. Then I think the game is working.” He states over her ears, loudly. 

“Shhh. Shhh, big guy. It’s just us, you don’t have to shout.” She shushes into his neck and travels down to his collar. “Drat!” 

“I thought you said to be quiet?” He asks at his normal level of volume after she yelled. 

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m just frustrated because I can’t get past your shirt.”

“Why would you want to do that?” 

Meeting his eyes she presses a kiss to his cute cheek. “Because I like you. I want to touch you and feel you. You mean a lot to me Caboose.” 

“Okay!” Instantly he sits down in a perfect squat. Sister gasps in surprise as he rests her on his bent knees. They don’t even shake at her weight as Caboose peels off the undersuit shirt. As easily as getting into the position Caboose lifts them back up and settles his arms around her torso again. In shock, Kai admires the muscles that are now bare under her. Feeling his pecs in her hand and his shoulder blade in the other she smiles.

“You’re the best.” She whispers into his neck again.

“What was that?” His nose hits her cheek as he looks down and she smiles.

“Nothing.” Without warning, she begins to lightly suck on his skin. As innocent as Caboose was his neck was super sensitive and the sensation made his head fall back. He held her a little tighter and she roamed over his chest with her cold fingers. Pinching his nipple at the same time as settling down on his collarbone made Caboose whimper slightly. 

“sister.” He said weakly as she traveled over to the other side of his neck. Peeking up she nibbled on his jaw.

“Call me Kai, Caboose.” 

“Kai, I think we should stop playing this game. Michael J. Junior is getting angry.”

Michael J. Junior? Oh. Angry he says?

“Here Caboose let me see for myself how Junior’s feeling.” Wiggling up with her thighs she crawled up his broad chest. When she made it to the top of his trunk she hooked her legs together behind his back. Bending backward her face turned right over top of his groin. 

Carefully she hiked his pants down his thighs with his underwear. Fuck! Either the blood had gone to her head really fast or she was about to have the craziest ride of her life. Caboose had the most massive dick she’d ever seen. Licking her lips she trailed her fingertips over the veins on the side of it. It wasn’t fully hard yet, but it seemed well on its way. Her touch caused Caboose to lose his footing a little and she pulled herself back up scared. Wrapping her arms around his head she waited until he caught himself again. 

“You alright?” She asked holding his face again.

“You touched it. And you made it angrier.” He helped her slide back down him until they were face to face again.

“No Caboose. It’s not angry. It’s happy. Really happy, but now it really wants to finish our game.” 

His face knots up for a moment thinking about it and then he asks. “Does Michael J. Junior play this game when I’m asleep because he often wakes up angry because he doesn’t get to finish?” 

“Yeah Caboose.” She shook her head. How had no one explained morning wood to this guy? If that was the case she doubted he would last too far into foreplay. 

“Hey, I think we should show Junior how this game ends.” She ground down with her hips and gave his dick some friction.

“Mm’kay~” he moaned and she took the opportunity to kiss him again. 

Full tongue they made out for a long time. For what she guessed to be his first time kissing he was quite good. Gentle yet with a steady force, just like how he held her. Ending with a huff she stared at him.

“Walk us over to the wall, would you Caboose?” He strode toward the back wall and Sister stripped herself of her shirt also. Hitting the cool concrete Kai shivered. Bracing herself, she maneuvered to pull down her own bottoms. Caboose watched her with his arms holding her up. 

“You don’t have a Junior?” He asked confused.

“No Caboose. Boys and girls have different parts. But they fit together. See?” She opened up her folds and showed him where his dick would fit. Might fit. “Junior goes inside me and it makes both of us feel really good.” 

He still looked rather confused so Kai brought her hands back to his shoulders.

“We don’t have to it if you don’t want to. I can make you feel good in other ways.” 

Even though it was disappointing to think she’d gotten them this far and not get to actually enjoy it all the way, Kai knew the first time could be scary. She wasn’t about to force Caboose to fuck her just because she was horny. Goodness, the sight of his dick alone could be enough to satisfy her for a bit. However, it never got to that.

“I want you to feel good too, Kai.” Caboose’s lip pressed into a determined line and he leaned in. He instigated the kiss and hitched her higher on the wall. Locking her arms around his neck Kai let him kiss her for as long as he wanted. 

When that was finished she brought her hand down and encircled his member. He shook and gasped as she stroked him to full hardness.

“It-it feels funny.” He confessed, his arms shaking a bit around her. 

“It’s okay.” Using her free hand she buried his head in the crook of her shoulder. “Breathe and listen to me.” 

“Yeah” he panted into her neck as she squeezed him again. 

The things he was doing to her. The vulnerability that replaced the fake confidence she was used to was so nice. The flecks of all of his giant muscles as she held him, plus the fact he’d been holding her off the floor the whole time, was making her pulse in on herself. She could only imagine what he could do to her if they were in a bed and able to move freely. Good lord! 

Bringing the tip of him to her entrance she closed in on his ear.

“Caboose, you’ve got to push into me, but wait until I tell you to keep moving.” He vaguely nods but doesn’t move. Pulling with her legs she starts him entering. The head alone surprises her. Immediately she lets go of the pressure however Caboose misses the hint.

“Caboose! Caboose, wait~” She groans as his whole head embeds inside her. She breathes shallowly and Caboose lifts off her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Shutting her eyes she entangles her fingers in his hair.

“Ohh yeah. You’re just sooo big.” By now the sting is gone and replaced itself with something wonderful. “Keep going. Slowly.” She emphasized gripping hard onto his arm. 

As he entered her they had to pause several times for her to breathe, and by the time he was a little over halfway in she had to stop him. She felt so incredibly stuffed she couldn’t imagine anything more. Caboose’s knees were shaking violently and she was scared he was going to drop her. He didn’t. He held on tight, leaving bruises tight, but stayed still. 

Kissing along his jaw and face she caressed him close.

“Alright. Let’s get this show moving. Now, you pull your hips back out a bit and push back in. Make sure to not pull all the way out or you’re not getting back in.” 

He said nothing. Just did as she said and it was different. She didn’t expect Caboose to disappear during sex but that was until he thrusted for the first time. Kai almost screamed at the snap of his hips and the stretch of her cunt around his cock. 

“Did I do it wrong?” There he was. She could only manage to shake her head and gulp down air. Pulling his hair she egged him on. He tried again, a little slower this time. The squeeze of her walls pulled a groan from his lips. She found her voice again at the sound.

“You’re so huge. You’re stretching me out. It feels so amazing Caboose.” The praise found his smile wherever it had gotten lost, but it was quivering as he fought not to lose hold of her. 

A couple of thrusts later Caboose was making all sorts of shaky noises.

“Kai? Why does it feel-feel like the lava’s inside me?” His voice was small and ragged. She pulled him up by his curls and locked together their lips. Bringing her fingers down to her clit she rubbed the last inch toward her own climax. She’d been so close just from feeling so full of him. Bringing her palm up to her stomach she could even feel him there. When she climaxed she pulled Caboose in farther than he’d been and then she shouted. 

Ear to ear Kai felt his cum fill her more impossibly full and rung him dry. His load was just as large as his dick and she groaned. She’d forgotten to keep it safe. Oh, but was it worth it. 

Breathing heavy for the first time Caboose hung his head between them.

“My junior is crying?” She laughed.

“Did it feel good?” 

“Yes. Not the whole time, sometimes it felt weird, but it did feel good. But I’m tired.” He frowns and his eyes drooped.

“Pull out of me and then put me down. The lava’s long gone.” He did so and when she set down his spunk immediately drooled out of her. 

“Let’s go to the bathroom and clean up.” Trying to take a step by him she realized her legs weren’t as strong as she’d thought. Leaning on him Kai pretended to help him adjust his pants back up to steady herself. When he went to grab their shirts she fell against the wall. 

He put on their shirts and picked her up again. This time in a cradle hold, like a princess. 

“You are the best. I will play with you anytime you’d like. But I think we should take a nap. Yes, I think nap time is my favorite time today.” Not able to argue, Sister was carried out by her big blue knight.

Out in the hall, Caboose was back to his regular self but Sister heard the distant sound of banging. 

“Caboose! I swear to god if you don’t open up the base I will put a bullet straight between your eyes!”

“That’s Church.” Caboose doesn’t acknowledge the death threat and verges off to Sister’s bunk. Placing her down he brushes her hair out of her face. “I will be back to nap.” 

Watching him skip out toward the angry banging of the rest of the team Sister thinks, ‘Tucker better be fucking amazing in the sack!’

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what'cha think.


End file.
